The invention relates to an apparatus for electronically monitoring an adjusting drive arranged in a vehicle.
DE-A 44 16 803 already discloses a method and an apparatus for the adjustment of power-operated parts, in particular, in a vehicle body. Therein at least two redundantly operating sensor systems are used, thus improving the reliability for the collision recognition. This serves to prevent the jamming of objects in the power-operated parts.